


Appendages

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt awful keeping Carlos away like this, and he didn’t know how he would manage to keep him away for the whole week or so, but he couldn’t tell the truth, not right now. They may have been living together, but Cecil was still terrified to tell Carlos his secret: he was not entirely human, and at certain times, like now, that fact became very obvious, in the form of tentacles sprouting from his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/gifts).



> Belated birthday tentacle porn for [Mev](http://meveret.tumblr.com), who is fantastic and sweet and hilarious and a good writer and I'm lucky to have them as a friend.
> 
> Also, this fic takes place sometime before Parade Day, but obviously after Condos.

“Cecil?” Carlos called out, coming home after a long day at the lab only to find that the bedroom door was locked, preventing him from his much desired long, hot shower with the soap he liked, not to mention that Cecil was no where to be found in the rest of the house.

“Oh! You’re home… I’m sick. You should... find someplace else to sleep. Maybe for a few days. I don’t want to… get you sick,” Cecil said quickly, wishing Carlos had worked late that night. For him to hide this sufficiently, Carlos would have had to pulled an all nighter in the lab and then continued to not return for four to six more days after that.

The scientist frowned. “Cecil, I don’t want to leave you alone if you’re not feeling well…”

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted, “I can call Old Woman Josie for you if you’d like to stay with her. She’d let you. And I think those tall guests of hers who are all named Erika are taking the guest bedroom, but I know her couch pulls out.”

“Cecil…” Carlos sighed softly and asked, “Can I give you a kiss goodnight at least?”

“No! I-I-I mean, no, no, I really don’t want you to get sick,” Cecil said pitifully, faking a cough.

Carlos had been confused and a little disappointed at first, but now he was suspicious. “Okay…” he relented sadly, as he tried to think of a way to discover why Cecil wanted him gone right now, “I can sleep at the lab… Call me if you need anything I could reasonably provide for you… Goodnight, Cecil.”

Cecil could hear how disappointed Carlos sounded and could nearly feel his own heart break in response. But he couldn’t tell Carlos what was going on, not right now. “Goodnight, Carlos. I will. Don’t worry about me.”

After a moment, Carlos sighed softly and began to walk out of the house until an idea dawned on him. _Information is obtained through observation_ , he thought, _I’ll stay and observe what Cecil does when he thinks I’m gone_. He continued for the door and shut the light off before shutting it with him still inside the house, before very quietly making his way back to the couch and waiting to see if there were any unusual noises coming from the bedroom or if Cecil would come out eventually, even if it was just for long enough to allow Carlos to give him a goodnight kiss before actually leaving if he insisted.

In the bedroom, Cecil relaxed a bit as he heard the door close, assuming Carlos had left. He felt awful keeping Carlos away like this, and he didn’t know how he would manage to keep him away for the whole week or so, but he couldn’t tell the truth, not right now. They may have been living together, but Cecil was still terrified to tell Carlos his secret: he was not entirely human, and at certain times, like now, that fact became very obvious, in the form of tentacles sprouting from his back.

He laid face down on the bed and sighed, letting his tentacles sprawl out to his sides rather than stay balled up and half knotted nervously against his back. This wasn’t supposed to have happened for another three months. By then, he thought that he would have been able to bring it up to Carlos. But he couldn’t just spring it on him now. He spent some time muttering to himself about how stupid he was and how he ruined his relationship, before he finally fell asleep, lost and upset.

Carlos quietly read on his phone, listening carefully for any sounds coming from the bedroom, but not hearing anything, until he, too, fell asleep, curled up on the couch and more than a little worried about Cecil.

When morning came, the sun bothering to rise today and making the bedroom bright and hot, Cecil slowly peeled himself off the sheets and sighed. It was still early, but he figured he should get something to eat before calling in to work. It was only the second day of the tentacles, and usually he could still wrap his tentacles around himself and cover up with a rain poncho or garbage bag with holes cut in it, then put on a bulky sweatshirt and still head in to work, but he needed to keep up the act of being sick if he wanted a chance to keep Carlos. He stood up and stretched, opening the door and walking out of the bedroom with his tentacles trailing behind him.

When the door opened, Carlos woke, opening his eyes to see Cecil and something dark behind him. “Cecil?” he asked, groggily and with some worry as he sat up.

Cecil gasped, freezing for a second before bursting into tears and rushing back to the bedroom.

“Cecil, wait!” Carlos called after him, scrambling off the couch and to the bedroom door. “Cecil, I was worried about you, and I still am. Please tell me what is going on…”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Cecil cried, curling up on the bed and curling his tentacles around himself protectively. He just kept repeating the words, not knowing what else to say.

Carlos was even more confused than before, not knowing what Cecil was apologizing for. Tentatively, he tired the bedroom door handle, finding that it was unlocked, and opening the door slowly. He peeked inside and saw a darkness surrounding Cecil and froze. “What’s that?” he managed, filled with worry.

Cecil cursed beneath sobs. There was absolutely no hiding it now. Carlos had saw it all. Slowly, he sat up slowly stretching out six dark, slick tentacles. “This is… me,” he sobbed.

“You?” 

“Yeah…” Cecil pulled the tentacles back, curling them around himself again for comfort. “I’m so sorry.”

Carlos was still confused, and worried, although was pretty sure the strange darkness being a part of his boyfriend was less frightening than it being a separate entity. “Cecil,” he said just loudly enough to be heard over Cecil’s sobs, “I… do not understand. But I would like to. And you are my boyfriend, so although I am a scientist and I work to understand things, I would rather have you explain this if you can than attempt to do science on you…”

It took a few moments for Cecil to calm down and process that Carlos hadn’t ran and wasn’t leaving at this moment, much less what Carlos had said. Eventually he did pull himself together again before looking up at Carlos and nodding. “I have tentacles. Obviously,” he said with a little sob. “Not all the time. Just sometimes. Usually I know when I will. But sometimes I don’t. Like now. I thought by the time I was supposed to have them again that I would have figured out how to tell you…”

The scientist nodded, stepping closer before eventually sitting on the edge of the bed. “May I ask why you didn’t tell me earlier?”

“I thought it would be weird…” Cecil admitted, “Too weird for you. On our third date we had that big talk about how at first I was kind of overwhelming and Night Vale was too. And I didn’t want to scare you off. So I didn’t tell you.”

Carlos frowned, just a little hurt that Cecil didn’t feel like he could tell him things, but nodded. “This is…” he paused, wanting to say “not weird,” but that would be a lie, because it was weird, but in a good way. “Scientifically interesting,” he finally settled on saying.

Cecil perked up at that, giving Carlos a looking that was almost but not quite a hopeful smile. “Scientifically interesting?”

“Yes,” Carlos replied, “you have extra appendages, Cecil! That’s incredibly interesting.”

“And you’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad,” the scientist assured, “I am… disappointed, that you didn’t feel you could tell me about this, and I am curious to find out more. But I am not mad.”

“And you’re not going to leave?” Cecil asked, incredibly hopeful.

“Of course not!”

Cecil started crying again at that, wrapping his arms around Carlos and burying his face against Carlos’s chest. “Oh, Carlos…”

Carlos was a little startled as Cecil wrapped his arms, and then his tentacles, around him, but he relaxed and slowly wrapped his own arms around Cecil in turn, rubbing Cecil’s side.  
“Oh!” Cecil said after a second, quickly pulling the tentacles back, “Sorry, I should have-”

“It’s okay,” Carlos interrupted, “Can I… touch them?”

Cecil could hardly believe it. In the past, even boyfriends who had been properly warned about the tentacles were hesitant to touch them at first, and here Carlos was asking for permission! “Of course!”

The scientist slowly touched his fingertips to one of the dark appendages, feeling the firm muscle of the tentacle and the soft, smooth skin of it, slightly slick to the touch. 

The touch was so soft and reverent that Cecil couldn’t help but make a soft, pleased noise and rebury his face against Carlos’s chest in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he murmured, “they’re kind of sensitive.”

“Oh, sorry,” Carlos said, beginning to pull his hand away. “Can you tell me about them?”

“You can keep touching them,” Cecil said with just a touch of a whine in his voice, before nodding. “Yeah, they’re… I have them because of my maternal grandfather. He was from, well it isn’t pronounceable in this plane of existence. But from somewhere they’re common.”

“What purpose do they serve? Why do they just appear?” Carlos asked curiously before murmuring an apology as he continued lightly touching Cecil’s tentacles.

Cecil shook his head, pressing back into the touch as he continued. “It’s okay. Uh, they’re um… for… well they… ugh, this is embarrassing and you’re going to be weirded out by it…”

Carlos shook his head and rubbed Cecil’s tentacle comfortingly. “I want you to be able to tell me things, Cecil.”

“Okay,” Cecil took a deep breath and braced himself. “They’re for, um, reproductive purposes. They appear at the… optimum mating time in my reproductive cycle…”

“Oh,” the scientist said softly, careful to keep his expression of surprise as neutral as he could and continued rubbing Cecil’s tentacle. “Can I ask what… function they serve in… your reproduction?”

Cecil was very encouraged when Carlos didn’t pull away at that, even though he kept his face, still blushing darkly, pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. It took him a moment to try and put it into scientific terms in hopes it would be less embarrassing that way. “They’re for um… stimulation… for both parties. And, um keeping the other party, um, receptive and… in place… until proceedings are over?” Cecil waited for Carlos to say something, but was too embarrassed and kept going, not sure if he’d used the correct terms. “I can control them pretty well during sex, but they want to hold my partner in place and be everywhere and make them feel good, too. And they, uh, lubricate. They do a little all time, to keep themselves from drying out, but extra, uh, during.”

Carlos nodded. “Facinating.”

Cecil pulled back just a little to see Carlos smiling down at him. “You’re okay with all that?”

“Yeah.” Carlos leaned down slightly and kissed Cecil softly.

With a happy sigh, Cecil returned the kiss before resting his head on Carlos’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about… me.”

“I forgive you. But please don’t keep things from me in the future, alright?” Carlos pressed another little kiss to the side of Cecil’s face. “I remember that conversation we had on our third date, about how you and Night Vale were overwhelming at first. I remember I went on to say that I since learned that things were different, but that was wonderful. All the little overwhelming, terrifying things were wonderful once they weren’t so new and different to me.”

“Oh. I’d forgot about that part…” Cecil admitted softly, his face going red again.

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at that, rubbing along Cecil’s tentacle again before pausing. “Cecil, when you said your tentacles were sensitive… did you mean that in a sexual way or in a more general way?”

“Uh, a little of both?” Cecil replied, “Like, I don’t think you could get me off just by touching them. But it feels good. Really good during sex.”

“Interesting,” Carlos murmured with a little nod. “How long do you have these and how often do you get them?”

Cecil kept his head on Carlos’s shoulder as he replied, relieved and relaxed, “Five to seven days every eighteen months or so, usually. It’s only been fifteen months since last time, and when I was younger it was more like once a year sometimes. I have a guarantee of time off for it in my contract that often. It’s uncomfortable to go out with drippy tentacles, and they get slicker as the week goes on.”

Carlos continued to nod, genuinely interested as Cecil explained. “So we have a few days of you staying home?”

“Yeah. Why?” Cecil asked curiously.

“Well,” Carlos said, it his turn to blush now, “seeing as we have a limited time with you in this interesting condition… I thought it might be nice to observe and interact… perhaps in less than a scientific manner?”

Cecil’s eyes went a little wide a that. “Carlos, I know you’re a scientist and don’t say things directly, but if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, I think I’d really like that, but I don’t know if you are saying what I think you’re saying, and right now I just want it really bad, and I can’t take teasing, so can you please just be a little more clear?”

Carlos gave Cecil a little smirk before nodding and speaking again. “I care about you very much. And I enjoy being intimate with you under the usual conditions. So if you thought I was saying that I’d like to try engaging in sexual activities with you while you’re optimally receptive to them.”

The next thing Carlos knew, he was on his back against the bed, Cecil kissing him desperately and already rutting against his thigh, the tentacles clumsily trying to undress them both and feel every inch of him. 

“I didn’t mean we had to right now,” Carlos laughed when Cecil pulled away to kiss at his jaw.”

“Oh! Sorry! I just-”

“We can if you want to,” Carlos interrupted, giving Cecil a reassuring, soft kiss.

Once Cecil had the go ahead, the frantic kissing and undressing and touching resumed, Carlos reciprocating a little more this time around. Soon enough they were both undressed and positioned comfortably on the bed, Carlos licking into Cecil’s mouth and Cecil rutting against his boyfriend’s thigh, two tentacles gripping firmly at Carlos’s hips, another set rubbing along his chest and thighs, and the last two twining into the scientist’s hair.

All the extra touch was very pleasant, Carlos getting over the oddness of it quickly as the tentacle rubbing his thighs brushed lightly over his cock and the one focussing its attentions on his chest slid around to his back and began to drift lower. He gasped a little and Cecil pulled back. 

“Was that okay?”

“Assume everything is okay until I say no,” Carlos whined, cupping Cecil’s chin to pull him into another kiss as his free hand felt along the tentacles near where the sprouted from Cecil’s back.

Cecil returned the kiss and resumed the touching, letting Carlos slide the hand that had been cupping his jaw down to grip him gently and begin stroking. “C-Carlos…” he whined, ”don’t stop.”

Carlos could only reply with a moan as Cecil’s tentacle wrapped around him and begain stroking him in time with his own hand on Cecil. Meanwhile, another tentacle had made its way between the cheeks of his ass and was rubbing over his hole teasingly.

“Can I?” Cecil pleaded softly, to which he received another eager moan, prompting him to focus the tentacle’s attention on Carlos’s entrance.

The tentacle did taper at the end, but it didn’t get so thin as Cecil’s or even Carlos’s own finger. Cecil was gentle, though, rubbing circles around Carlos’s entrance slowly, and the tentacle was so slick there was minimal discomfort by the time it slid in.

Carlos moaned loudly as he was slowly filled with strong, slick tentacle, it working in and out of him, going just a bit deeper each time, and he sped up the action of his hand, adding a little twist and some thumbing over the head in return.

One of the remaining tentacles slid it’s way out of Carlos’s hair and down between Cecil’s legs, beginning to tease and push inside of him as well, the radio host too wanton and desperate to pull away from Carlos enough to reposition much less pause to grab protection but still having a great need to have something inside him.

Neither of them lasted very long after that, bucking against each other and back against tentacles. The room was filled with breathy moans and needy whines and whispered “fuck” and “so good”s until Carlos came with a sharp cry, spilling over Cecil’s tentacle and his own stomach. Cecil followed soon after, Carlos’s name on his lips and his release mixing with the scientist’s on Carlos’s dark skin.

The tentacles retreated, slipping out and uncurling and lastly releasing Carlos’s thighs in favor of relaxing to a neutral position, draped over the couple as they shifted to more comfortable resting positions. 

“I think that I want to study you scientifically at some point,” Carlos admitted softly as he regained his breath, stroking fingertips around the base of each tentacle, “but, first, I think some more unscientific study is warranted.”

Cecil laughed, picking his head up just enough to kiss the side of Carlos’s face before allowing his neck to once again be as limp as all the rest of his limbs and rest his head on Carlos’s shoulder. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
